


The Fly and the Bait

by ShavingCream



Series: The Entangled Web [1]
Category: The Yogscast, Urban Magic Yogs - Freeform
Genre: (butchered - Jim Butcher... hahaha.... bad joke I know), Also I know very little about Matthew Swift's series, But most of the mythology is original, Gen, So it may be butchered, Takes some concepts from the Dresden Files, so expect me to mutilate that as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShavingCream/pseuds/ShavingCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Will you walk into my parlor?' said the spider to the fly."</p>
<p> ~Mary Howitt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fly and the Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. ShavingCream here, with my first UMY fanfic. Now, be warned, this bugger hasn't been beta'd by anyone yet, so there may be a few typos here and there. Also, if the characters seem to be a bit OOC, please yell at me. This way, I can improve my writing, and give you a better experience.
> 
> P.S. In regards to parings, I won't be doing them. Partly because these are real people that I'm writing about, thus it would be highly uncomfortable for both me and them if they were to find anything shippy in my works, and also because I have never been in a romantic relationship, so I would have nothing to go off of anyways.
> 
> Enjoy the show!

In retrospect, Will realized that this may not have been the greatest of situations.

In fact, if he had the chance, Will would probably create a time machine, travel way, _way_ back into the past, and punch his younger counterpart's brains out.

_Seriously_ , how could he have been so dense? A strange man, one who he had only known for a few weeks, and even then, had barely seen him, offers to  _help_ with his plight, to keep the city from consuming him whole.All this,for  _nothing._

Just little favors.

Will thought nothing of it back then, but soon these "little favors" would entangle themselves into his entire life.

It started out simple. Ki- his... master, would give him all sorts of little trinkets. Will would bumble into his shop, as always, dazed and bewildered from the effects of the city, heedless as to what was going on. Then, suddenly, this great savior would appear, and make all of his problems go away, giving him something small and insignificant as Will was on his way out.

As time went on, Will became more comfortable with the shop, and soon, it became a place that was familiar and soothing to him.

The strange man there became someone benign and compassionate, someone who he could pour all of his troubles upon, and in a flash, they would all disappear.

However, as they say, _there is no such thing as a free lunch_ , and Will had ample experience in learning this the hard way.

What was once small and insignificant, soon grew into something vast and infinite.

What was once familiar and soothing, soon became something mysterious and unsettling.

What was once benign and compassionate, soon turned into something wicked and cruel.

Those little trinkets, which were so enchanting to him, grew more and more sentient, and at first, Will thought of them as his little friends.

However, when one of them brought back a dead cat, grinning maliciously in the dark, he became deathly afraid of them.

The shop, which he was so enthralled by, soon became more and more complex, and at first, Will thought of it as a fun little maze.

However, when he was almost eaten by one of the plants in the back of the store, he made sure to stay close to front door at all times.

The strange man, who was so kind to Will, became more and more controlling, and at first, Will thought that he just wanted to help him.

However, when his uncle trapped Ki- the man in a circle, and forced him to reveal himself, Will had then learned that the kindly man who had become his dearest, and most trusted friend, was one of the fae.

He had niggling suspicions in the past, suspicions that this ethereal man might be more than what meets the eye. The strange goings on at the store should have bolstered his suspicions more than ever, but there was always something that would hold him back from making a definite conclusion.

On that day, however, Will knew that he was well and truly screwed.

 

* * *

 

**_"Come little children_ **

**_I'll take thee away,_ **

**_Into a land of enchantment._ **

Lying was having a good day today.

**_"Come little children_ **

**_The time's come to play,_ **

**_Here in my garden of shadows._ **

They managed to enthrall that stupid dwarf.

**_"Follow, sweet children_ **

**_I'll show thee the way,_ **

**_Through all the pain and the sorrows._ **

They were able to have a nice... "conversation" with death.

**_"Weep not poor children_ **

**_For life is this way,_ **

**_Murdering beauty and passions._ **

And, they even found a few lovely snacks to munch on.

**_"Hush now dear children_ **

**_It must be this way,_ **

**_To weary of life and deceptions._ **

All in all, it t'was a good day indeed.

**_"Rest now, my children_ **

**_For soon we'll away,_ **

**_Into the calm and the quiet."_ **

Yet, there was one thing that was bugging them.

**_*SCHREECH!_** *

Aha! There it is.

_**"y O u . . ."** _

"Me!"

**_"y O U  b E t R a y E D_**   _**u**_ ** _S s S s S"_**

"So what? You had it coming."

**_"Y o U  r U I n e D  U s S s S s"_ **

"Boohoo. It's not like you're the only one with a sob story."

_**"A g O n Y . . .  w E  a R E  i N  a G o N y"** _

"Pfft! Agony, smagony. Now, what do you want. I don't have all day."

**_"v E N g E a n C e"_ **

"Oh, please, don't tell me you came all this way just for that!"

_**"D i E ! ! !"** _

"Sigh. You really are that boring, aren't you."

**_"n o .  d o n ' t  d o  i t ."_ **

"What's that I hear? Have you finally decided that you're going to play nice?"

**_"y o u  m o n s t e r . . ."_ **

"Oh, we're back to monster now, are we?"

**_"y o u ' r e  g o i n g  t o  d o  i t  a g a i n"_ **

"It's sad, really. We could've been friends."

**_"N O !  D O N ' T  Y O U  D A R E !"_ **

"Aww. What's the matter? Are you scared?"

_**"W E ' L L  D O  A N Y T H I N G !   J U S T  D O N ' T  D O  I T !"** _

"Awful quick to change your mind, hmm? I don't like it."

**_"p l e a s e . ._ _."_**

"You're so pathetic. Can't even fulfill your revenge. You make me _**S**_ i _**C** K._ "

_**"W E ' R E  S O R R Y ,  M A S T E R .  W E  P R O M I S E -"** _

"Promise? Your promises are worth **NOTHING.** "

**_"m a s t e r . . .   p l e a s e . . .  w e ' l l  d o  A N Y T H I N G"_ **

"Anything? Anything at all?"

_**"y e s .  j u s t  d o n ' t  D O  i t .  d o n ' t  H U R T  ussssss"** _

"Hmmm... how about **no.** "

**_"W H A T ?"_ **

"You think you can come in here, and order me around? Ha! **I** t **h** in **k** n **ot.** "

_**"B u t-"** _

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

**_"Y o U  M o N s t E R !_**   _**B e t R a y E r !  t H I e F !"**_

"Fool me thrice..."

_**"N o .  n O t  a g A i N . . .  p L E a S e ,  N o T  A G a I n** **-"** _

"Well, it's been nice knowing you."

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** _

 

**_. . ._ **

 

**_. . ._ **

 

**_. . ._ **

 

**_. . ._ **

 

**_204863_ **

"Hmm?"

_**204863** _

"Do you concede, then?"

_**204863** _

"I'll take that as a yes."

**_"K i L L  m E . . ._** "

"Have you regained your senses? No more we's and us'es?"

**_"KILL ME. KILL ME NOW._ _"_ **

"But you still have so much to live for!"

_"Kill me, before **THEY** come back._"

"Alright, alright, fine! You did do your part, afterall..."

_"I'm begging you!_ "

"Calm down! I could just leave you here, y'know."

_"I can **f** e **el** th **em coming now.**_ **"**

"Don't worry, I'll finish the job in time. I just want to ask you something."

_**"H u r r y  up, th e y're alm o s t  he re .** _ **"**

"I'll make this quick. Where is William Strife?"

**_"C-c o m e be w e a-and b_ _e fr-ree_ "**

"I'll say it  **again, _where is William_ _Strife?"_**

**_"I-we-n o , I  d-d o n 't kno w  wh- ooo. . ."_ **

**_"WHERE IS WILLIAM STRIFE!"_ **

**_" K i R iN DAve . . . "_ **

"I thought as much. Okay, you can go now. I got what I needed from you."

_**"W a I T.  WaiT!  Ki L L USSSS KILL  UsSsS NOW!** _ **"**

"Bye."

**_"N O O O_ _O O O_ _-_ "**

"Oh, shut up. Did you really think that I would kill you? How foolish. You always were too gullible."

**_. . ._ **

"Ah well, at least there will be peace and quiet."

**_. . ._ **

"Honestly, after you stole my song, you really didn't have a chance."

 

* * *

 

 

It was a warm summer night when Lying entered his shop. Kirin had just finished cleaning everything up when they came in.

"Lying. What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you this late," Kirin yawned "you should have sent me a message."

"Kirin. You seem to be the same. Just as rude as ever, I take it?"

"Well, it's not like I'm looking to have a guest at this hour," Kirin calmly said "it's like what, midnight? You really should have said something."

"It's your fault for keeping the shop open this late."

"Hey, I'll have you know that this is prime time for desperate customers. I like to keep my prospects clear, you know."

"Yes, yes, yes, I do get that this is the perfect hour for snatching a few morsels," Lying said with a grin "however, I wanted to talk about one morsel in particular."

Suddenly, everything stopped. No sound. No movement. Nothing.

The both of them stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, the silence never breaking.

Then, in a flash, Kirin broke the silence with one word-

"No."

Lying wasn't perturbed by this, however, and simply continued on. "Kirin. My old friend. Do you remember our little game, so **very** long ago? You remember, right? **The one where** **you threw me into the well.** "

"Lying. Stop playing around. He's not for sale." Kirin sternly growled.

"What? I thought that **everything** was for sale! You've sold away everything else. Don't you remember?" crowed Lying "Well, if you don't remember me, then I'm sure you'll remember Su." Kirin became consumed with rage at that, but Lying simply smirked. "Oh, yes, you remember her, alright. You remember all about her. How she smiled! How she laughed! Oh, she was such a beauty before you came along-"

**"Lying. If you don't get to the point, then I'll make you."**

"Alright. Fine. I'll get to the point. You owe me." Kirin's face formed into something hilariously irate as he said this.

"What? I owe you **nothing**. You think you can come in here, at this time of night, and order me around?"

"Yes."

"The only reason why I haven't **eviscerated** you on the spot is because it would be too much trouble to clean up."

"Oh, please," Lying tartly replied "that is so cliche. Try something new, hmm?"

Kirin sighed. "Why are you here, Lying?"

"You know why, Kirin."

"No, I don't know **why**. Please enlighten me."

"Don't you play coy with me, Kirin. You know very well **why**. Shall I refresh your memory?" Lying's entire demeanor then contorted into something wicked. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a witch who lived in the woods. This witch was playful, and mischievous, and loved to make merry. Not everyone enjoyed their sense of humor, but there was always that one goat that would play along. They would spend hours, days, and weeks in the woods, spreading their cheer, and making mischief for all-"

"Where are you going with this?" Kirin interrupted Lying, confused as to what was going on.

Nevertheless, Lying continued, "The witch loved that goat. They thought of him as a true friend. Their **only** friend.

"Yet, even so, not all good things last forever. The goat found new friends, ones that were apparently better than the witch. 'No matter, though, he'll still like me.' said the witch.

"However, as time went on, the goat distanced himself further and further away from the witch, and soon, the witch was all alone."

"Oh boohoo. It's not story time, Lying. Either get to the point or get out." Kirin snarled.

Lying, however, still continued on at this point, completely ignoring Kirin as he did so.

"The witch was all alone, and bereft of everything. Everything, except for their mind, and their magic."

"Lying-"

"All day long, they would toil over their work. Always planning, always creating. All this to push away their memories of the past. One day, their creations became so bright, and so magnificent, that they reached up into the stars, and illuminated the whole of the earth.

"This made the others jealous, and fearful of the witch's rising power. They concocted a plan, a plan that would lock the witch away, and harness their power.

"They decided that the witch's old friend, the goat, would do for bait."

Kirin had enough of this. "That's it! I'm-"

"What? Angry? It was you who locked me away. Don't try to deny it."

 "I don't know what was the point behind this little trip down memory lane, but **I. Am. Done.** _Get out._ "

"You still owe me, Kirin. I saved your life, and how did you repay me? Oh, that's right, **_you pushed me down a well_**. Not only that, but you kept me there for **_centuries_**."

"Did you even hear me? You come here, in my shop, and insult me, and you _still_ think that that matters? I paid you back, in fact I repaid my debt to you tenfold. In this regard, _you_ _owe **me**._ " Kirin hotly stated, his tail waving furiously as he did so. "Now, I will ask, for the **last time** , why are you **here**? I know that you're not here because of that stupid **debt** , since I **know** that you're not that **foolish**. However, you're here for something, and I want to know **what it is**. So please, **enlighten me** , and for heaven's sake, if you go off into another tangent about how tragically lonely your life was, **I will erase you.** "

"Now, Kirin, no need to be so melodramatic. Of course I'll enlighten you as to why I'm here. It's simple, really. **I want your pet sorcerer.** " Lying was wearing a maliciously wide grin as he said this.

Kirin was not impressed by this, however, and expressed his apathy. "I already guessed as much. It wasn't that hard to grasp. What I want to know is **why**."

"Why would I even tell you? It's not like I'm one of those stereotypical movie villains that would bellow out every plan that I make."

"You don't have to be. I'm not giving you anything until you tell me why you want it so badly. You know how hard it is to find a sorcerer these days, and Will is becoming increasingly difficult to keep under control."

"What if I were to say that I have an offer that you couldn't possibly refuse?"

"I would laugh in your face, and then proceed to kick your face in."

"Well, in spite of your heedlessly violent response, I will show you what I mean."

"Hurry up, if you please. I would like to go to bed at some time this night. Or should I say morning?"

"I can bring Su back to life." said Lying.

At the drop of a pin, the tension became all-consuming once more.

"Don't you dare... **_don't you even think of it._** She is not something that you can use as a _**bargaining chip**_."

"Why not? Su was mortal, wasn't she? Isn't every mortal something that we can use to bargain with? You used me as a bargaining chip. I don't see why I can't do the same."

Kirin lifted up Lying by the neck, and then viciously threw him outside. "You... you don't understand... I loved her. She was different."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she was mortal. And in the end, she truly lived up to that trait, now didn't she." spat Lying, all the while trying to get back on his feet.

Instantly, Kirin was upon him, chocking the ever-loving daylights out of Lying. " **You- You shut up**."

"O-or what, y-you'll k-kill me? G-go ah-head, it'll b-be funny to s-see you t-try." Lying smacked Kirin up the side of his face, leaping up as he did so. "This is out of character for you, Kirin. Honestly. If I had known that all it would take to completely unravel you was the mere **mention** of that **insipid mortal** , then I would have done it **ages** ago."

Kirin was beyond fuming at this point.

"Nonetheless, it's been fun, Kirin, but the truth is, I was just bored. Do you really think that I came here just to have a little spat over some petty mortal. Sorcerer that he is, dear William wasn't the only reason why I came over here. No, I have much bigger plans than that. I just came to rile you up, see how far you'd go. And I must say, you performed marvelously."

" **Leave. Now. Before I end you.** "

"Don't worry, Kirin, I was on my way out. Just thought I'd leave a little... present for you."

Then, in a flash, Lying was gone, and all that was left behind was a note - _"Be sure to watch dear William. I'm afraid that the coming events might make him a bit... unruly. :)"_

Picking up the note, Kirin walked into his house, and threw it into the fireplace, all the while watching it crackle.

He had a big day tomorrow, what with Lying's thinly veiled threat.

For now, however, he was content with watching the letter burn to a crisp, just as he would have done to Lying in the old days.

The old days... pah! Nothing more than useless memories.

Ah, well. Kirin had a plan for Lying's so-called "immortality" anyhow.

If they thought that their little "conversation" with death would change anything, then they'd better think again.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: Bleh! I forgot to add the credits. Ah well. It was like, two o-clock in the morning when I wrote this, so I wasn't exactly in the best state of mind.
> 
> Anyways, the song that I used is Come Little Children, from Hocus Pocus. Lying also sang it at the end of one of his episodes, although I forget which one...
> 
> No matter, the deed has been done. Merry Christmas to all the atheists out there, and as for the pastafarians... well...
> 
> Happy Quanza, I guess.


End file.
